The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to driver circuits for integrated circuit pads.
Integrated circuits process input signals and generate output signals. To communicate with the outside world, integrated circuits have I/O pads, which allow for connection to external devices. Thus, integrated circuits usually include both a data transmitter, or driver circuit, and a receiver circuit. Communicating data signals can be complicated and is the subject of extensive studies relating to transmission lines. To reduce data signal ringing and signal interference, the rise time or slew rate of a signal transmitted on a bus is often controlled.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission line driver with slew rate control.